Dera
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: Dera is a dragon and he's the last of kind. He heads out as a baby dragon to forever change the destiny of all dragons. What happens when a dragon gains a power no dragon has ever had before. Long story with romance, smut, and fluff to ensue.


**Prologue**

Red, red was the first color that I remember seeing. It was a light red mixing with the afternoon blue of the sky. I was a youngling back then only a few days old when I first opened my eyes. I remember my mothers smile and my fathers approving look. I remember my father used to say that I was a strong child and that I would grow up to take his place as king. But thats far from where my story leads. No my story began tragicly with the death of my parents leading me onto my own path. I didn't know it then but my path would lead me back to the person who began it in a cruel twist of fate. I would then learn the most crulest fact in life, I was alone.

 _Chapter 1._

Dragons were the most feared creatures of this planet but young Dera had no idea that humans hated his race so much. Dera grew up in a nest secluded far into the west hidden from humans. It was a valley enclosed by mountains it's myths warded off most and any that did venture in soon became lunch. The nest was about twenty dragons strong but growing as it was hatching day. Older dragons scarred from battled softened their hardened hearts at the sights of their babies breaking free of the golden cage that kept them safe. Not all dragons were young enough to mate so there were about ten or so eggs enough to ensure another generation. It was unfortunate however because this would be the last hatching ever known to this very particular nest. Little did they know not far away was an army of the closests humans village. In that village was a most greedy awful king who had learned of this myths and the promise of jewels hoarded by these dragons. The army this king sent was made of the worst most meanest men who had done horrible crimes. They were promised freedom along with a small fortune if they retrieved said Jewels. So on these men marched it took nearly two years to find the hidden valley by this time Dera was small just learning to fly behind the other dragons he was having more difficulty.

"Hurry up slow poke! You're slowing us down." A small red dragon teased causing Dera to wince his wings fluttered harder trying to speed up. "I'm trying I'm not that good yet!" Dera replied with a small hint of embarrasment. "That's just cause you're stupid dummy head." The red dragon spoke teasingly. "Vivan! Hush now don't be mean to you hatch mates." An older much scarred dragon spoke her voice radiating with authority. "We'll leave it here today young ones." The older dragon spoke directing the group of dragons to land on the grass. "Tomorrow we'll be heading over to the-" The older dragon was interupted by another older dragon with green scales and an yellow under belly. He almost looked like the frogs Dera often found by the lake. "Yeal the king has called a meeting." The green dragon spoke to the other making her nod with quite a serious face. "You go along and no fighting younglings." Yeal shooed them off a worried look passing on Dera's face. Was his father asking about how horrible he was doing again? He didn't have much time to think as the others were rushing to play by the lake and catch some fish. He didn't think much when his teacher flew off distracted by the thought of showing Vivan he can catch a bigger fish then her. Deep down in a northen cave of the valley half of the older dragons gathered around a large fire pit. The largest out of all of them stood alone at the head of the pit watching as the others sat waiting for him to speak. A smaller pink dragon sat at his feet, his queen, watching the last of them come in. The large dragon cleared his throat making the room silence any whispers that were about. "I've called you here because Kearg has spotted a large mass of humans approaching the valley...These humans far out number us." The large dragon was interupted by someone in the back calling out. "We're much more stronger then them." This angered the large one he stomped his foot blowing flames into the pit. "Do not be foolish you can not win a battle on strength alone! Humans are clever and they have many weapons to harm us!" This caused a whisper to draw through the crowd causing the large dragon to again stop his foot. "Hush! We must prepare ourselves. There is only one entrance I was half of you there and a few past the entrace to slaughter most before they can enter." The large dragon used his long claw to draw out a map placing a few dragons in certain formations. Suddenly their attentions were dispersed by a large bang heared outside the cave wuite far away. That when they knew that the humans were much here and they weren't messing around.

Small Dera was frightened by the loud sound so were many of the other small dragons. From the entrace there was smoke dirt was thrown about whatever that bang was it had made the entrace much much bigger. In stormed humans more smaller bangs could be heard it was choas. Humans on horses rode it dragons near to the entrance fought before they fell defeated to so many humans. A loud roar screeched through the air dragons along with humans alike turned to see his father ripping out the cave anger. He spewed blue and purple flames the fighting began again hs father trying to save more older dragons. Not long aftewards his mother ran up to Dera speaking frantically. "My son you must run there is a hidden passage in the northen cave carved out by your father." Frightened he nodded pleading for his mother to follow but she would not listen running off to help his father. With tears streaming now his muzzle he ran his wings flapping as hard as they could to speed him up. Suddenly his exit was blocked by a large smiling human who helped some wooden and metal thing. It wan't long until said human was tackled to the side by one of the older dragons who was bleeding heavy. Into the cave he ran finding the exit behind his fathers nest made of metal and gold. The hole was barely bigger then Dera himself but he managed to squeeze through revealing an open field. He looked to his right seeing the mountain curve towards the entrance which was being envaded. The side of the mountain gave him cover not far away began a forest line the end unseeable by his tiny eyes. He scampered into the trees his small frame shaking with fear. He jumped at every sound once or twice he saw a woodland creature. He kept running too afraid to look back soon the day turned to night he ran until his little legs stumbled. Falling onto the leaf covered ground Dera moved over to huddle against the rough bark of a tree. Through out the night he heard the hoots of an owl some how he fell asleep. Not long later Dera was awoken by the beating sun on his face. With the new sunlight he could see the peak of an unknown mountain large and its peak covered in snow. He had heard that their dragon realatives often lived in tall mountains like the one before him. His small frame stood apon all four legas shaking off the fallen leaves that had piled apon him. He began walking his feet sore and aching but he sooned stop. A sound fell apon his ears not too far from his left side. It was a small thumping sound heavier then Dera himself it almost sounded like foot steps. At that moment the wise words of his father radiated through his mind. "When in need of cover use the thick branches and hide among the leaves." Dera scuddled up the tree his small claws digging feriously until he was three branches up. He huddled against the bark peering below himself to see what was coming this way. He huddled there for a few minutes nearly ready to come down before he saw a black figure making their way into his view. The figure looked around kicking some dirt another smaller figure joned them speaking in a cheery tone. "Come on lets go! They're already at the nest and I don't wanna miss getting my hands on those wonderful jewels." With a nod of the taller figure they made their way off the way that Dera had came. But to make sure he wouldn't be seen he began traveling by the branches jumping from one to the other his wings carrying him to ones too far. He traveled this way for what seemed hours beginning to tire he nearly missed a branch his claws catching on the edge pulling him up. He let out a soft huff before climbing back down onto the ground he was sure he was safe now. The mountain wasn't that far away but his stomach began to grumble his need for food and water became very evident. His eyes searched for a pond or any amount of water but he found none of course his thirst wasn't dire yet. He however did need food to restore his lost energy unfortunate he did not see anymore animals this way. With a disappointed sound Dera kept walking coming apon the smell of fresh water apon the breeze. He heard the sound of a small brooke or river as he kept walking he came apon a stream. In the stream jumped fish going opposite of which the water traveled. Dera smiled trudging into the water remembering the games he played with his hatch mates. He crawled out a few minutes later with a big brown fish in his teeth. he dropped it a few feet from the stream breathing blue flames onto it to cook it. He grabbed the fish tearing it apart into large chunks soon he was done with his meal. Instead of going into the river again he flew over it to countinue his journey to the moutain. He hoped there he would find one of his relatives to tell them what had happened and maybe they could help. His destination loomed closer with every hour he walked his feet aching by the time night rolled around he was at the base of the mountain. Before he started his descent up the mountain Dera found a hole a few feet bigger then him to nap in. He only napped about an hour or two the fear of being found woke him up. He stumbled out the hole finding the beginning of the winding path that lead upwards. The path was dirt seeminglt not to have been disturbed in a long time but that did not diswad Dera from making his way up the path. It wasn't long before the sun peaked above the horizon poor Dera wasn't even halfway up the mountain. He trudged a lot the thinner air taking a toll on his body but he did not stop. Little more than halfway up he came apon a large dark cave the arch of the entrance had burns and claw marks bones of animals scattered about the flat ground that lead to the cave. But something was off it was far too quite for a dragon to be living here. Dera kicked past the strewn bones making his way into the darkness he had to blow his flames apon the ground to see. The fire lit up the large cave to his horror the bones of quite a large dragon laid against the far wall. "No! No it can't end like this! I need your help!" Dera cried out tears rolling down his muzzle to drop apon the dirt floor. His hope had been utterly crushed now who would be here to help him who would save his family. Deep down in his heart he knew that he was alone. From that day onward he promised that he would find the king who sent that army and revenge his family.

Walking back out Dera observed the ground below him far to the south was the peak of a castle the only one in the long stretch of land he could see. His heart ached with sadness he knew the king that had hurt his family was there. He had to grow strong he would train every day preparing for when he would enact his plan. Dera first began by finding a steady food and water source. It wasn't that hard he noticed a human herded white fluffy animals every day falling asleep for a few hours each day. From there he could pick off one or two luckily the aniamls were herded next to a large body of water the extended endlessly into the horizon. Dera also found that imside the woods were large brown creatures not quite friendly at all. Where he got the fish these creatures would also catch their food it would be hard sharing with them. Every day Dera would train catching atleast a sheep a day until he grew bigger and one could not fill his stomach. As the days turned to months and months to years he grew bigger his small frame turning into a strong valuable dragon. Within a few years he had grown half the size of his father his scales matured turning a light blue with purple specks. A few times he had, had trouble with the local humans nothing eating them didn't solve. He had once kept one for a few days forcing them to teach him human words. He had learned the things he ate were called sheep ad the kings name was Jack the merciless. He learned many useful things not just from the humans but abilities that he formed. Back in his nest a dragon recieved abilties at maturity and the king often had three or more. So far Dera had learned to camoflauge his skin which came in handy the day he was almost caught by the shepard tending to his sheep.

One day Dera awoke to a strange sound it wasn't close but not too far his ears couldn't pick it up. Moving over to the entrance his aqua hues looked apon the land before falling to the smoke colum that penetrated the air above the castle. This peaked Dera's interest he knew it was not from a dragon or he would of smelled the creature on the breeze. He heared screams faintly in the distance humans running out of large stone gates towards an open field of which the sheeps usually grazed. Thinking it none of his concern Dera laid apon the open field observing the choas that ensued his enemys village. It wasn't long before the smoke stopped the humans leading back inside night soon falling behind them. "Well that was eventful. Humans are so dull." Dera scoffed out moving back into his cage the boredom causing him to become quite tired. Not much happened after that he heard the faint sounds of rebuilding but it didn't both him much. Winter was coming soon so he stocked up on food for his hibernation soon he would be strong enough to enact his revenge.

\\-\\(^.^)/-/

Hey guys Brand new story to yallllll! I created a check it out! pegasisterdasie (Name glitched when I made it lol) So guys if you wanna see better stories like the above them come on out and support me. With this support I'll be able to buy a better computer that has better software for writing. Also guys check out my youtube at Britt&Chris.


End file.
